Who's Children?
by LadyFrederic
Summary: Inspired by someone's story on here called "Our Kids". What if children appeared at Mount Justice baring some uncanny similarities to members of the team? Was a one-shot. Should I continue? Review to keep alive! ;D Pre-season two, post-season one.
1. Chapter 1

The team was gathered in Mount Justice's main hall, just finishing up their day of training. Black Canary and Red Tornado had already left, and the teens were left waiting for Artemis and Kid Flash to finish their sparring—which also included the loud shouting of insults.

"I don't get it," Rocket mused. "They kissed on New Year's… Why are they fighting?"

"Most likely, it is out of habit," Aqualad offered, smiling at Rocket. "It is best to just leave them alone."

Their fighting continued, their voices echoing on the cavern walls, adding to the clamor of their physical battle. "That was such a cheap move!"

"Only 'cause you left yourself wide open!"

"Could you _be_ any more annoying?"

"I could _try_…."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Hey, KF!" Kid Flash skidded and looked expectantly at his friend—giving Artemis just enough time to connect a fist to his jaw and send him sprawling to the floor. "Finally," Robin sighed, getting up to leave.

Kid Flash was just about to start bickering with Robin, when a loud _bang_ shook the Cave's walls. Everyone turned sharply and saw seven children suddenly appear in the middle of the floor, disagreeing loudly.

"Bridget what do we do what do we do what do we do what do we do what do we—"

"I can't believe she teleported us _again_—"

"Calm _down_. Guys, chill _out_."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Jamie, will you shut _up_!"

"QUIET!" Rocket yelled, hushing up the kids. "Now… Who's in charge?" The tallest child—a girl—came forward.

She was wearing a fuchsia turtle neck and dark blue jeans. She looked so much like Rocket the team gasped. "I am. My name is Bridget." She turned to the others, who were standing in an orderly line. "We should probably explain who we are. Let's see…" Bridget looked back and forth between the children and teens. "Nathaniel, take Artemis and Felicity take Fl—Kid Flash." A red-haired girl and blond boy immediately obliged, pulling Artemis and Kid Flash in opposite directions.

"Now… Blane, take Miss Martian and Superboy both." A green skinned child nodded and took both teens away. "Rick, take Jamie and Robin. It doesn't look like she's here yet." A boy with auburn hair rolled his eyes and grabbed a little girl's hand, dragging her toward Robin and the exit.

Bridget looked between the last boy and Rocket. "Go with M—Rocket. I'll take Aqua…lad." The boy—who was obviously Bridget's younger brother—nodded once and took Rocket further away. Zatanna, however, was left standing awkwardly. "Oh! I'll talk to you first, Zatanna," she said. "Aqualad, can you wait over there?"

He did and Bridget turned to the girl. "We are from the future.—We are all the children of the team… except for you. You're the one who teleported us here, accidentally. We'll be gone in a few hours, your memories will disappear, and it will be like we were never here." Zatanna's eyes bulged at all the information, trying to comprehend it all. "Excuse me," she said, walking over to Aqualad.

"Hello," Bridget said brightly.

"Hello," Aqualad replied. The child looked so much like Rocket it was nerve-racking; but it appeared to be just in her looks that she was like his teammate.

"I'm from the future," she said. Aqualad just stared at her. "I know it seems crazy, but I am. And what's more…" The little girl, who seemed to be about eleven, looked down at the floor. "I'm Rocket's daughter."

"That appears to be logical," Aqualad said. Bridget was, after all, an exact copy of his teammate.

"But that's not all." Aqualad looked confusedly at the girl as she raised her hand. In a quick movement, she splayed her fingers to reveal a fine netting between them—they were webbed. Aqualad immediately made the connection. "I'm your daughter, too…"

.3.

"Look, Bridge says we should be gentle about this, but I don't feel like it." Rocket was being dragged down the hall and the boy—who seemed around seven—finally stopped and walked into her room. "My name is Aarin, I'm from the future and I'm your son." Rocket looked blankly at Aarin, digesting what he had said.

"You can't be my son," was all she said. "You look just like Aqualad—you have to be his… kid…" Aarin saw the light bulb turn on. "_What_? Me? And… him…?"

Aarin looked blankly at his mother. "You know what this means, right? Bridge is your daughter, too."

Rocket shook her head, confused. "How'd you get here?"

"Oh, Bridge will explain once we all join back together. Let's go, Mom." Rocket wondered as the little boy—her little boy?—pulled her back to the main hall.

.3.

Miss Martian and Superboy were sitting awkwardly on the small couch in the living room. Blane—the eight year old green-toned child—had lead them here and sat facing them. "Can I just say it?" he asked tentatively.

"Say what?" Superboy returned, harshness flooding his voice. The boy didn't flinch, though. His electric blue eyes and dark blue hair reminded Miss Martian of Superboy, but with his green skin…

"Are you our son from the future?" she asked suddenly.

Blane smiled widely. "Yep!" Superboy looked at Miss Martian and she blushed furiously.

.3.

"Omigosh it was so cool I was like flying and then you came and caught me and yelled at me and I asked you why and you said it was dangerous and I told you I knew you would come, cause, ya know, you _are_ my daddy—" Kid Flash stopped the speedy-mouthed, nine year old child there.

"What did you just say?"

"C'mon. Do I really have to just tell you, Daddy? Whoops…" The girl covered her mouth with her hand. She looked just like Artemis, save her fiery red hair. Kid Flash's eyes grew wide.

"Who's your mom?" Felicity looked at him skeptically.

"You know. I'm not gonna tell you this one, Daddy. I'll just say this." She held up one of her petite little fingers. "Nathaniel's not only my brother—he's also my twin!" Kid Flash thought back and remembered that Nathaniel—the blond boy—had taken Artemis.

"No way," he breathed. "She's gonna flip."

.3.

"_What_?" Artemis screamed at the boy sitting in front of her. "No. I refuse to accept it. There is no way I would ever have kids with that… that…" She was speechless. Nathaniel had just told her that he was her son; and when she had asked about his father, he simply told her to look at his eyes. Everything about Nathaniel screamed Artemis, except for one feature—his bright green eyes. It didn't take Artemis long to realize what this meant. And she hadn't taken the news well.

"It's funny, 'cause you and Dad are always… Well…" The boy looked down at his hands. "You spend a lot of time together. Alone." Artemis' eyes bulged. She was going to _kill_ Kid Flash.

.3.

"Have you figured it out?" Robin was walking through the halls of Mount Justice with the boy, Rick, and girl, Jamie.

"I think so," he replied. In fact, he believed he had. It was all perfectly logical. "Give me the names again…"

Rick rolled his eyes. "There's Bridget, me, Fel, Nate, Blane, Aarin, and Jamie."

"Okay." Robin smiled and cracked his fingers. "Bridget and Aarin are Rocket and Aqualad's kids; they look so much like their parents it's easy. Felicity and Nathaniel are twins and Artemis and Kid Flash's kids. Blane is so obviously Miss M and Superboy's son. And you and Jamie…" These were the kids that confused him. They were his children, but he didn't know who the 'she' was Bridget had referred to. "Well, you're mine, but I don't know who your mom is."

"Well, Zatanna doesn't have any kids, if you were thinking anything like that. You should know her, though. Just look at my hair." Robin studied the boy's auburn hair, trying desperately to think who he knew with that color. Suddenly it hit him.

"_Babs_?"

"Took you long enough," Rick groaned. "By the way, Mom's going to have another, too. We don't know what it is yet, though. You're hoping for another boy." Robin didn't hear him though—he was still trying to comprehend the fact that he and Barbara Gordon had children together, somewhere off in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

After everyone had gotten the rather shocking news about being _parents_, Bridget had them all clustered in the main hall, staring awkwardly at each other while the children stood behind her. "Well, now that you know who we are do you have any questions?" The hall burst into a resonating holler.

"How in the world did he and I have _children_ together?"

"Yeah, did she somehow get magical feminine wiles to win me over with?"

"Shut up, no one asked you!"

"She asked us if we had questions! And that's my question!"

Nathaniel cautiously walked around his bickering parents and approached Aqualad. "Do they always fight like this?" he asked, his green eyes pleading for an answer.

"Sadly, yes," Aqualad replied, smiling softly at the nine year old. "Do they not fight in the future?"

The boy shook his head. "Sometimes. But usually for not this long…"

Miss Martian beamed warmly at the boy. "I wouldn't worry about it. Remember, you are about twenty years in the future. People change in that amount of time." Nathaniel's eyes lit up and he walked back over to Blane, whom he had been standing next to before. As Kid Flash and Artemis continued to hash it out, Robin went up to Bridget.

"Rick said you guys weren't going to be here for much longer. How do you know?" he asked the obvious leader.

Bridget looked steadily back at the teen. "This has happened before. Zatanna will always be using us as her guinea pigs when she's trying something new. In fact, this is the fifth time she's teleported us." Robin's eyes went wide and he yelled at the two shouters to shut up.

"Bridget, tell us about the other times you've teleported to the past." Everyone sat down expectantly and the girl swallowed nervously.

"Okay." She looked down before beginning the tale.

"The first time we were teleported, we went back ten years. I was nine. We only went back for about five minutes; how long we stay depends on how strong Zatanna is. We were teleported to the main hall, here in Mount Justice. Everyone was really confused because it all looked the same—but Zatanna was gone. It went fine, though—"

"Don't lie!" Rick suddenly cut in. "Jamie was, like, one month old! She wouldn't stop crying!"

"She only cried because you wouldn't hold her like a good brother," Felicity suddenly said, running up to Rick and startling him. "I would've held onto Nathaniel for dear life, too, if I had been taken away like that."

Nathaniel crinkled his brow. "You did hang onto me for dear life. You nearly suffocated me!"

Felicity shook her head. "That's beside the point, Nate."

"Not really," Aarin began. "You just said that's what you _would've_ done, when you really did do that."

"So! Why don't we talk about the time you almost wet yourself because you were so frightened we had teleported! Or about the time Blane _fainted_! At least I didn't freak out like that!"

"Fel, don't bring Blane into this," Nathaniel said darkly.

"I'll bring him in if I want to and you can't stop me!" Felicity was glaring at her brother with her little arms crossed.

The team was watching this display with mixed emotions. Kid Flash was thrilled with his outlandish daughter, while Artemis could barely stand her; Nathaniel, they both found too kind and reserved. Miss Martian felt highly sympathetic for her son, while Superboy looked ready to hurt someone, for Blane's eyes had flooded with tears at Felicity's comment. Rocket and Aqualad were both happy with their children for not really jumping in and causing more problems. Robin was delighted to notice that _his_ son had been the instigator of the fight and was smiling widely at the bickering going on.

"STOP!" Bridget suddenly yelled. The children all looked at her, not appearing surprised by her display of power. "Okay, so it didn't go perfectly. But that was our first trip. We went back, saw the hall and went back. When we returned, Zatanna told us we had gone back in time. We all begged her to do it again, and she said she would; but only when we weren't expecting it and when she was stronger. So, we waited. It was six months before she teleported us again."


	3. Chapter 3

After the outburst, Bridget made the younger children promise not to interrupt her before she started telling the second story. "We were all playing in this hall," she gestured airily to the place they were in, "when Zatanna suddenly announced that she was going to try teleporting us again. We all agreed and she transported us back fifteen years.

"This time, however, there were a bunch of people in the hall and you guys kind of attacked us; but, not really, because we were little children. Only, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Father, you guys weren't here."

"Yeah, and our mom was," Rick said. Bridget stared at him blankly until he realized his mistake. "Sorry, Bridge. I forgot."

The girl sighed before continuing. "Anyway, I began explaining to all of you who we were and why we were there. Mother, your eyes widened and you gasped suddenly when I told you I was your daughter. Rick?"

"Dad, you and Mom looked at each other and your cheeks turned red. It was funny." Rick rubbed his chin, remembering his embarrassed parents fondly.

Blane stepped forward. "You two," he began, looking pointedly at his parents, "were especially shocked. Mom was sitting with this other guy, and you, Papa, looked furious."

"Well, after we told you, we got teleported back," Bridget said, taking hold of the conversation. "We had stayed for half an hour that time. And we also found out that your minds get wiped after we visit you."

"So let me see if I'm understanding this correctly," Kid Flash said. "Zatanna can, in the future, send you back in time whenever she wants, and after you leave, our memories go fuzzy there?"

"Basically," Nathaniel said, answering his future-father's question. "Zatanna's not even sure how it works, so there's no way we can know."

"Do you know how long you'll be here this time?" Rocket asked.

"Well, last time we stayed for two hours. So, at least that long. As Zatanna gets stronger, her ability to teleport us for a longer time gets better as well," Aarin added.

"You just said teleport," Robin interjected. "Does that mean you can go to the future—not just the past?"

Felicity spoke, this time. "Yep. We went to the future on our third trip!"


	4. Chapter 4

Bridget began telling this third experience, not missing a beat. "We went five years into the future and stayed for about an hour. We found ourselves at Mount Justice, once again, and saw ourselves—our older selves. It was the strangest thing I think I've ever experienced."

"I was just glad Jamie didn't start crying again," Rick said. This created a springboard for everyone else to jump in on the conversation.

"I was so cool," Aarin said dreamily. "Even though I don't have any powers, I was still kicking butt. We walked in on our own training session. It was amazing…"

Felicity spoke up next. "Yeah, until I started running circles around you—literally!"

Nathaniel rolled his eyes at his sister. "You mean until Blane picked you up with his kinesis and chucked you against the wall."

"I still don't think that was a good shot…" she mumbled defensively.

"It was perfectly clean and you know it!" Blane said, suddenly. "You should just be glad I can't do that now." Blane glared at the girl and she glowered in return. The younger boy eventually faltered and was left staring angrily at his shoes.

"Can I please just finish telling the story?" Bridget asked beseechingly. The youngsters ignored her and broke out into a fresh flurry of name-calling, hair-pulling, and screeching; most of which came courtesy of Jamie. Bridget rolled her eyes.

"Why are you always so mean to Blane? He didn't do anything to you!"

"That's not true! He's always _strutting_ around and acting _so cool_ because he can lift things with his mind and can read our thoughts and can shape-shift and is super strong!"

"It just sounds like you're jealous, Fel."

"WAAAAAAGH! WAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Jamie, _shut up_!"

"I am _not_ jealous! Why do you guys _always_ gang up on me? No one understands or takes my side!"

"Fel, it's not like that…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAGH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"C'mon, Jamie. _Please_ shut up?"

"Yes it is! I'm leaving!"

Felicity sped out of the hall, going so fast she couldn't be seen. "Darn it," Bridget breathed. "It'll take forever to find her, now…" She turned and looked at the assembled offenders, staring them down into submission. "Just because Fel isn't always the nicest, you shouldn't be so mean to her."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Jamie, _pleeeeeeeeease_?" Rick pleaded with his younger sister, still trying to get her to quiet down. "And when you guys shout like that, Jamie gets upset. And then she's a _pain_ to try and shut up."

Bridget gestured to the younger boy. "See? If we were all just nice to each other, it would be easier for everyone."

"But she's such a pest!" Nathaniel insisted. "You guys don't have to _live_ with her. She gets really annoying really fast."

"Is she always this melodramatic?" Robin asked.

"Yep," Nathaniel answered. "Ever since we were little, she's always been the more… excitable one."

Artemis glared at Kid Flash who grinned sheepishly in return. "Sorry," he said cheekily. "Like father, like daughter!"

"Should we go find her?" Zatanna asked, worried about the little girl.

"Yeah," Aarin said. "We all need to be together for the teleporting process to work properly. Nate, any idea where she might have gone?"

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "Probably to the beach or at the top of a tree—wherever she feels like we won't be able to get her."

"Well, let's go then," Rocket said, leading the way to the exit.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the group got out into the fresh mountain air, they all turned to Aqualad for instruction. "We should make two searching parties—one to cover the beach, the other to comb the forest area." Aqualad glanced from person to person, pondering how to split up the groups. "We have fourteen people, which means we should split into seven and seven."

Suddenly, Rick stuck his hand up into the air. "Jamie won't go anywhere without me… And she can't really do anything except scream. You might as well count us as one person." Aqualad nodded, taking note of the information.

"Then a team of six and a team of eight. Miss Martian, Artemis, Nathaniel, Blane, Bridget and I will search the trees. The rest of you, search the beach. Miss Martian, keep us in constant contact with each other—if you see her, tell everyone at once. If we don't find her within an hour, we'll switch locations. Meet back here by the time that first hour is over. Good luck." The two groups went off in their respective directions.

.3.

Miss Martian floated above the foliage, quickly scanning the area for any signs of the red headed girl. Blane was close behind his mother, happily scrutinizing the ground as well. Artemis was plodding along on the ground, staring up at the branches of the trees, for Nathaniel told the others that she was adept at climbing and wasn't particularly afraid of heights. He was keeping quiet, which notably surprised Artemis, and slowly but surely, she was finding that she didn't mind her… son… in the least. Aqualad kept near Bridget and would occasionally ask Bridget questions, mostly about the future.

"Whatever happened to Tula?" he asked, seemingly innocent.

Bridget went rigid and answered, in a steely tone, "Father, I don't think you want to know. Let's just say it didn't work out between you two…." Her eyes clouded over with tears, but she held them back—if just barely.

"Can you tell me anything?" Aqualad posed, wondering if the conversation was going to get anywhere.

"I could tell you about how you and Mother fell in love. It won't matter because you'll forget!" Bridget beamed dazzlingly at Aqualad and just seeing her happy pleased him; he noted the feeling that aroused when she smiled at him was probably the sensation of paternal pride. He nodded and Bridget jumped excitedly into the tale.

"Well, the way Mother always tells it is like this: it had been eight years from now. You had returned to the Team, but you hadn't spoken to Mother yet; you see, you had been away from the Team and hadn't seen Mother under good circumstances for about five years. Tula was out of the picture, but Mother knew you were still attached to her. So, she gave you your space and left you alone, pretending that you two had never been a couple. You guys had dated for about a year, and then Tula came back into your life, and you left Mother for her." Bridget paused here awkwardly and Aqualad knew why. It could be hard telling your dad that he had ditched your mom, years and years ago. "Anyway, Mother expected you had totally forgotten about her. Until one day you suddenly approached her.

"There was no one else here, in Mount Justice. You came up to her and said, "Raquel. I am so sorry for having acted the way I did. I have thought long and hard about what you mean to me, and I've decided that you have always been there for me, when the other that I loved was not. I have treated you coldly and harshly, and wonder if you'll ever find the pity to take me back." Mother just stared at you and her eyes filled with tears. It was everything she had hoped to hear. She shook her head and gave you a big kiss." Aqualad smiled, hearing the joy in Bridget's voice as she recounted the romantic tale that probably thrilled her imagination. "After a few months of dating, you proposed and you guys got married. Then, not too soon after that, I was born. My delivery was very painful for Mother, seeing as I'm part Atlantean; her body is not made to carry children like me. And then, four years later, she had Aarin. We've been living happily together ever since. She still goes by Rocket and you've taken over for Aquaman. Aarin and I aren't allowed to go on missions with you guys yet, but I'm going to be Aquagirl—training with you—and Aarin's going to be Missile, training with Mother. At least, we want to be." Bridget blushed at that. "It's kind of high hopes, and we haven't asked you two yet, but we know we want to be trained by you."

Aqualad had been staring at and scanning the ground and brush during Bridget's tale. It all made sense to him. If he could, right now he would take the girl to Atlantis to teach her how to use magic with water and perhaps give her something similar to his water adapters. Suddenly, a question came to his mind. "Do you any powers?"

Bridget smiled wider still. She pulled the pink sweater off and revealed a light pink tank top; but that's not what drew in Aqualad's eyes. Bridget had white tattoos running the length of her arms, matching Aqualad's. "They've been on me ever since I was born. I've done a few spells that you've taught me and they glow a dark purple when I use magic. And if you're wondering about Aarin, Mother managed to make a belt similar to hers for him—only it's much stronger. He's not very good at using it, though, and it tires him out so he doesn't practice with it very often." Aqualad wondered silently at his children and continued looking for Felicity; discreetly, he pushed on his belt and made a note of the words Bridget told him he said to Rocket, saving the file under, 'When the Time is Right'.

.3.

Aarin was trailing behind his mother, staring despondently at the yellow and blue landscape. Zatanna had taken the lead and was performing a multitude of spells, trying to find the little girl. Felicity had always driven Aarin crazy, the way she was so bossy and always getting in the way. She was egotistical and loud-mouthed and was only nine—quite the achievement. Aarin, however, lost in his own mind, didn't notice that his mother had stopped abruptly and he ran into her. "Sorry," she said, turning around and offering her hand. He grabbed it and noticed how small it was, compared to what he was used to. "Zatanna decided to search the water; she's thinking of a spell to use and just stopped."

"Do you want something?" Aarin asked. Rocket was staring at him, as if thinking intently about something.

"Oh, I was just wondering about how Aqualad and I got together."

"He came back, fell in love with you, and proposed. You got married and had me and Bridge." Rocket chuckled quietly. "What?"

"Nothing," she said, eyes sparkling with pride. "That's exactly what I would have said, if someone asked me to describe how my parents got together. You're so much like me it's a little unnerving."

.3.

Miss Martian glanced unnoticeably at Blane as they floated above the vegetation. Suddenly, though, he turned his head and looked directly into her eyes. "Yes, Mom?" Miss Martian shook her head.

"I was just curious. How exactly did Superboy and I… You know."

"Ah. You want to know how you two got married and stuff!" Blane grinned widely at his parent. "Well, you were dating someone else, Mom, when Papa suddenly told you that he still loved you and always would. So, basically you left the other guy you were with and went back to Papa. You guys got married first, out of anyone on the Team. But you waited to have me. But now, here I am!" Miss Martian blushed as she listened to her son's telling of her own love story. She went to ask him about his childhood when his eyes suddenly fogged over. "No. No sight of her. And you? Nothing? Great. How much time do we have left? An hour? I don't think Papa's seen anything… I'll ask Mom and get back to you. Sure thing, Rick." Miss Martian furrowed her brow.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Oh, Rick wanted to know if we had found Fel yet. I'm not strong enough to think the words back to him, so I have to speak them." Miss Martian silently wondered at her son. "Since I'm only part Martian, my telepathic powers aren't as strong; but, I have added physical strength from Papa."

"Wait, so you're part Martian, human, and Kryptonian?"

"Yep." Her eyes widened.

.3.

Artemis strolled next to Nathaniel, deathly afraid to ask the question that plagued her mind. Finally, though, she got over the fear and anxiety and opened her mouth. "How the heck did… I mean, why would I… Um…"

"Why am I here?" Nathaniel finished, smiling smugly. Artemis nodded. "It's not that difficult to understand. You and Dad had me."

Artemis glared, angry with the boy. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I know. It's just fun to mess with you." Nathaniel kept walking and stared dreamily up at the canopy of the trees, his face occasionally lighting up from the break in the leaves. "Well, technically, Fel and I are 'accidents'. You guys had been dating for a really long time; like, ten years. You weren't married and weren't planning on it. Until…."

"Until what?" Artemis asked, keen on knowing.

"Until you discovered you were pregnant. You told Dad and he proposed a day later. You were married within the month. It was very fast and quiet. Both of you didn't want anyone to know. But, once Fel and I were born, you and Dad's love… blossomed. You guys barely go anywhere without each other now."

Artemis kept herself from showing her self-consciousness, just barely. She took in Nathaniel's words, and found herself fostering a new compassion for Kid Flash.

.3.

Rick walked along the beach, having just finished contacting Blane. He groaned silently and waited for the younger boy's reply. Finally it came, confirming what he had guessed. "There's no news from Mom. Sorry."

"That's fine, it's not your fault, Blane," Rick thought back. He then turned and caught his dad staring at him. "What?" he asked tastelessly.

"I'm just thinking about how… your mom and I got together. I mean, we're friends; but nothing like that."

"Apparently, no one was surprised when you two got engaged. You had been growing closer and closer ever since she joined the Team. Mom was pregnant with me a month before your wedding, but no one knew—so, when I was born, seemingly a month early, everyone was worried. You two knew not to be alarmed, but just pretended to be concerned. Then, eight years later, Mom got pregnant with Jamie. And now she's pregnant again."

Robin shook his head. He was just thirteen; but, off in the future, he had two—soon to be three—children. "No powers?"

"Nope. Thanks for nothing." Rick rolled his eyes and Robin couldn't help but laugh at his son.

**Author's Note: I didn't want to give Robin and Batgirl another 'love story'…. If you want to read one, check out my other story, 'I Fell in Love with a Superhero's Sidekick'.**

**Cordially, LadyFrederic ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

"There you are!" Kid Flash was looking up at one of the numerous palm trees that lined the beach. Everyone immediately turned and stared expectantly at him. When he was silent Rick got quickly fed up.

"What?" Kid Flash glanced at the younger boy with confusion.

"It's a coconut; Miss Martian was looking for some for a recipe. I have to tell her." Rick sighed loudly and picked up Jamie, who was begging to be held.

"KF, only shout like that if you've found Felicity, okay?" Robin asked, noticing the meaningful glare Rick had given him.

"'Kay," he replied, carrying an armful of coconuts. They walked along a bit longer, Aarin gazing mournfully at the beach and wiping sweat from his forehead. Then, without warning, Kid Flash shouted, "There you are!"

"We're not looking for coconuts," Aarin reminded, getting a high five from Rick.

"It's not coconuts," Kid Flash said. "It's Felicity." Everyone at once turned to face him and looked up into the tree he motioned to. There, high in the branches, clinging to the trunk was Felicity, white as a sheet and looking incredibly scared. Rick told Blane and Robin told Miss Martian the news, both receiving a sigh of relief. "Now, the only question is how do we get her down?" The group looked at him, everyone shaking their heads. "What?"

"I can fly up there and grab her," Rocket said with exasperation. She did so, and within seconds the little girl took to shaking on the ground. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Rocket asked warmly, trying to calm the girl down.

"It… It was so—so high," she managed to bawl out, in between sobs. "I was so scared. And I thought no one was coming to find me."

"Why didn't you make any noise when you saw us coming?" Rick asked.

"I was afraid I was going to fall if I moved; I thought that if I shouted, I would loose my grip." Felicity resumed her crying, running to Kid Flash and weeping into his shoulder. Robin smiled at his friend, who was bamboozled and had no idea what to do with the wailing child. "Daddy, I was so scared… I'm sorry I ran away. I won't run away ever again!"

Kid Flash scooped up the girl in his arms and the group began walking back to Mount Justice. "C'mon Fel. Be realistic. You'll probably run away again… Just remember to stay away from trees." She giggled slightly and the tears stopped flowing so quickly from her eyes as she looked up at the teen.

.3.

"Finally!" Nathaniel exclaimed upon seeing his sister. "We were so worried about you!" He pulled her into a huge hug and she squeezed him back.

Everyone got settled in the living room and looked at Bridget, anticipating her telling them of their fourth timing traveling trip. "Well, the next time wasn't very exciting at all."

"You are such a liar," Rick accused, jabbing a finger in Bridget's direction.

"I am not!" she said back, glowering at the boy. "How is that a lie?"

Rick rolled his eyes. "You must have high expectations for something to be exciting. Zatanna teleported us, not only forward in time, but to a different place. This is when we went to Atlantis! How is that not exciting!"

"I've been there a lot, so it wasn't very exciting for me." She crossed her arms and huffed. When everyone else was silent, she defiantly looked at Rick and said, "He can tell the story since he remembers it so well."

"Why thank you," he replied mockingly, bowing deeply. "So, like I said, we got transported to Atlantis, ten years in the future. We all needed things to breathe except for Blane who gave himself gills—and, naturally, Bridget showed off. They were waiting for us, though, and had things ready for us to breathe. We asked them how they knew, and they told us that Bridget—older, twenty-year-old Bridge—warned them that we would come on this date.

"Bridget and Aarin had both visited Atlantis before, but for the rest of us it was totally new. We swam around and had so much fun. Jamie was actually enjoying herself. It was quiet the achievement. Then, we had to go back. As soon as we returned I begged Dad to take us to Atlantis… But you said no." Rick glared at Robin, finishing the tale.


	7. Chapter 7

"We've only traveled one other time, not including this," Rick said, looking to his other companions. "Blane, do you want to tell the story?" The younger boy nodded excitedly and hopped into the middle of the account.

"Well, Zatanna made us go many years into the future. I think it was about thirty. It was the most wonderful trip I've ever been on!" Blane's vivid blue eyes sparkled as he recounted the narrative. "We came to Mount Justice in the middle of a battle!" Rick's eyes darkened, Felicity's lit up, Nathaniel sighed loudly, and Aarin and Bridget exchanged meaningful looks. "You guys were all fighting villains—and we got to help! Everyone was combating with their parents and older selves. I was so cool! My hair was really long, and Papa, you were so strong!"

Robin looked at Rick, and said, "Why do you look so down? Blane's acting like it was a lot of fun." Rick's eyes just brimmed with tears and he turned away from the group. Jamie at once waddled over to him and hugged his side. "What happened?"

Bridget nervously stepped forward. "During the fight….. Jamie got shot down… And she died."

Everyone in the room held their breath, taking in what Bridget had told them. "_What_?" Kid Flash asked. "She… dies? And you guys know about it?" Felicity nodded. "Are you going to tell her?"

"No. Why would we? So she can spend the rest of her life living in fear of that fight, of that day, not knowing exactly when it will come?" Nathaniel threw the words at his father, glaring fiercely. "Sorry, Dad. It's a touchy subject with all of us."

"Who kills her?" Zatanna asked, bringing all eyes to her.

Felicity spoke next. "The shot was… a stray, fired by Doctor Fate at the person she was fighting—Klarion. It was very powerful, and her body couldn't hold the blast. Blane always manages to forget about that, so we have him tell people. When we got teleported back to our time, we were all in hysterics except for him—he hadn't seen Jamie get shot down." All the children were close to crying now, and a single tear trailed down Robin's cheek. The rest of the Team looked awkwardly at him, just realizing that, yes, Jamie was the friend and sister of these kids; but, most importantly, she was Robin's daughter. He walked slowly to Rick and Jamie and hugged them both. Jamie turned and gripped his neck.

"Daddy," she murmured and fell asleep. Robin picked her up and everyone just stared, not believing what they saw. Eventually, though, conversation found its way back to Blane and he began speaking again.

"This has been the last time we've teleported." He checked his watch. "And our time is about up. I mean, I think. We've spent about two and a half hours here, which seems about right. Let's say good-bye, everybody." Bridget and Aarin led the children, going up to Aqualad and Rocket and hugging them tightly.

"Good-bye, Dad, Mom," Bridget said.

Rocket looked lovingly at her daughter. "You are so strong and brave. Both of you; stay tough." They both nodded.

The twins approached Artemis and Kid Flash. "Mom, don't resist," Nathaniel said knowingly. In response, she punched Kid Flash in the arm.

Blane flew over to his parents and gave them both a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you guys soon!" Miss Martian smiled. "Can I tell you about this?" he asked animatedly.

"Of course," Superboy said, beaming.

Robin stood, holding Jamie and he looked at Rick. "No matter what happens," he said, kneeling down to better look at his boy, "always do what is right." Rick nodded, the tears gone from his eyes. Robin smiled and handed the girl to him, patting her on the head.

"Good-bye, Dad." Rick smirked at Robin. "I hope I whelmed you."

"Just about," Robin replied, winking. The children all walked to the circle on the floor and stood, waiting.

"Should be in three…." Bridget announced, reading off of her watch. "Two…." The kids looked anxiously back and forth from one another. "One!" Both sides waved one last time and a flash of blinding light enveloped the room.

.3.

Aqualad opened his eyes, rubbing them when they barely creaked open. He looked around and saw that he was sitting on the floor of Mount Justice along with the rest of the Team; everyone was dazedly gazing about, trying to figure out what had happened.

"What did you do _now_, idiot?" Artemis flung at Kid Flash, automatically blaming him.

"I didn't do anything! Besides, what would I have done?"

"How should I know? You're the science geek after all."

"Okay, just because I'm good at science doesn't mean that every time we wake up without remembering what happened it's my fault. What if M'gann did something?"

"Don't bring her into this," Superboy threatened, thinking back to when they had that training exercise. "She didn't do anything."

"And how do you know that for sure?" Kid Flash inquired.

"Wally, I didn't do anything. I promise." Miss Martian smiled at her friends. "Whatever happened, we can't remember and it's obviously gone. Let's just go have some fun since we're done with training." The Team all sounded off their approval.

Aqualad started walking off with his friends when an alert went off on his belt. He played the message curiously, not remembering making a note for himself. "I know you don't remember what just occurred here; and I don't feel that I should tell you. But know these words for when the time is right: 'Raquel. I am so sorry for having acted the way I did. I have thought long and hard about what you mean to me, and I've decided that you have always been there for me, when the other that I loved was not. I have treated you coldly and harshly, and wonder if you'll ever find the pity to take me back'." Aqualad discreetly looked at Rocket and smiled confusedly, recalling, for some reason, a little girl in a fuchsia sweater that looked exactly like his teammate, but acted almost precisely like himself. Tilting his head to the side, he labeled the mystery girl Bridget—for he had forever admired the name, and it just seemed to fit the anonymous child.

**Author's Note: It's done! Yay! And also boo! I hope you enjoyed my little adventure. Thank you to everyone who Favorited/Alerted or Reviewed! I greatly appreciate the support… Now, go read my other story! JK …But not really. XD**

**Cordially, LadyFrederic ;D**


End file.
